


Second Chance

by ConEno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Comedy, Dad Grillby, Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Monsters, Other, Skeletons, bloodline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConEno/pseuds/ConEno
Summary: Once the child were a human, now a skeleton.Confused to how she came to be, she were taken in by someone unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Dad? Whe’re we going?” she asked. Trying to keep up the small legs of hers after him. Wandering into the woods beneath some mountain. However, he did not answer. Was he mad at her? Or maybe sad… mom did die because of the people in town, after all._

_Trying to reach out for his hand, non-occupied one since he had the can in the other. Nevertheless, he flinched away, still not saying anything._

_It took a little while more in silence before coming to a clearing in middle of the forest, he stopped._

_He kneeled before her, unreadable expression and tears in his eyes._

_“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. But the line has to end.”_

_Confused, she tilted her head. Line? Like a straw, a rope? Before she could ask what he meant by it. She couldn’t speak up. Something cold went through her chest. Made it hard to breathe._

_Looking down, she realized it was her dad’s favourite hunting knife. It hurts! Why was he doing this? Looking up at him, he were still crying, it was regret. He held her, like a last hug. Something was wrong, and she could not understand why. But he's hurting! Struggling with breathing, she spoke up with a whisper._

_“It’s… okay, daddy…” and he cried harder, letting her down on the ground before he used the can he brought with, pouring some smelly liquid on himself and on her._

_“I’m so sorry, Fey.”_

_Then everything went bright, it was so warm as she were numb to it. There came no sound from either of them. The flames surrounded them, and then, everything went dark._

 

 

How long… how long had she lied down on the ground like this? She doesn’t know when she woke up. But she did. She couldn’t move. She were scared.

Time passed, eventually Fey could, a small movement at the time. First her fingers, to hand, to arm. However, weak as she were, it took time. There were grass that had grown onto her, holding her down on the ground.

Soon as she manage to be free, she sat on her knees far from the spot she were trapped in.

Then noticing something that terrified her for a minute, and then eventually curious.

Fey was a skeleton.

Confused she stretched her fingers, tracing every bone on herself, while picking away dirt and grass from her body. Then froze at the nick on her rib. Where her father stabbed her.

Remembering what happened, and realizing what she is now. She could not help but to cry.

Amazingly enough, tears did come out of her eyesockets, however, were far to grieving to notice.

It took a while, standing up while leaning against a tree for balance. It only took few steps for her to falter, nevertheless, she stood back up every time.

Then it hit her, she can’t show herself like this to anybody. They would be afraid, they would do bad things, like what they did to her mom, what is she supposed to do now?

Strangely enough, for someone who no longer has a stomach, she felt hungry… and cold.

Being lost didn’t help much either.

A bark made Fey jump, falling over once again. Startled she looked up, and close by inches of her face, was a small white dog. Staring at her with small brown eyes.

It was adorable! Wait… it’s a dog… and she's all bone…

Starting to sweat a bit, wondering if this dog is going to eat her. It startled Fey once again by licking her face. It tickled. Making soundless laugh as she tried pushing it away.

It scampered off, just a few feet away from her, hunching, seemingly want to play.

Fey smiles, it’s just playing. Looking around, she found a small branch. It yips, ready for her to toss it.

And so went on for a little while, until she became more aware of being cold and tired.

What is she going to do now?

With another yip from the dog by her feet, it scampered a bit away from her before turning back with a tilted head. Without a question, she follows it.

After a long walk, she notice it had gotten dark outside, as the stars shine on the sky.

One getting out of the woods, she were rather shocked to see so much unfamiliar things. The buildings were no longer wooden, it were made of stone and taller than what she have ever witnessed. What made her jump was something big and fast on the road, and within seconds, gone from sight. What was that!?

Where are the horses? The farms? And… her eyes widen in shock. There were people, humans, as well creatures from fairy tale walking side by side. Monsters!

The dog brush by her leg, making her snap out of it.

Still hiding from people, Fey follow the dog. Coming into an alley, she somehow felt safer on being out of sight. She hid between two big container of sorts, wanting nothing but to sleep as she put her knees up, head leaned into her arms.

The dog brush up her leg again, looking up, it had a fabric in it’s mouth.

Not knowing where it got it, she reached for it, realizing it was a blanket. At least now she won’t feel so cold, wrapping herself in it. Even the dog snuggles in, providing warmth. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

 

~ * ~

 

The last customer leaves, left behind a big tip. The bartender was rather grateful, considered it was a human who tipped. Most of the ones he had met were rather crude after all. Still not accepting for monsters resurfacing from underground after few years ago.

Cleaning up, he locks the bar, only to almost have forgotten the trash. Going out the back door into the alleyway, he dumps it into one of the big containers. A yip made him stop from going back inside. Turning, he saw the small white dog, sitting with a staring competition at eah other, before the dog stood up, and halfway of out his sight being between the dumpster, before looking out again with another yip.

Apparently the dog is trying to tell him something, they are rather clever creatures despite not being a monster. Checking between the containers, the flames his body were made of rose. Startled at the fact there was a monster child lying asleep, all dirty and covered only in a blanket.

Where did the child come from? And why were they so filthy. It’s almost like a cruel joke, this isn’t something a child should experience.

And more importantly, as he reached down, lifting up the unconcious child. The child were a skeleton. He only knew two other skeletons existing, and none of them would go far as neglect. Especially not his friend and regular. And his brother being his innocent self.

Bringing the child inside, he looked down, the dog seemingly wanting to follow. Should he consider it? Oh well, it did lead him to the child after all, maybe the child was the owner? With a sigh, he opened the back door for the dog, trotting inside as he followed after it.

Arriving to the apartment over his bar, he lied the child down on the couch, as she? He? Snuggling into the soft pillow with a sigh. He couldn’t help but to smile sadly, he would have to ask his friend, and the regulars from royal guards if they knew anything. However, for now he can let them rest.


	2. Chapter 2

It was so warm, and soft. The smell of something sweet pastry were cooking by the sound of fizzles.

Wonder what mom’s cooking…

Breathing in and stretch, feeling texture of something soft she haven’t felt before, and the smell on it…

With a start with eyes shot open, Fey abruptly sat up still wrapped in blanket, loosing balance as she had leaned too much on the edge, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

She remembered what happened, mom and dad are dead, she were stabbed then burned and turned into a skeleton, after waking up, she fell asleep in an alley…

Then what? Where is she? What happened?

“ _Are you alright?_ ” she heard a low crackling voice behind her, turning around, she froze.

It’s fire. He’s burning. He’s burning like dad!

Even though she no longer have a voice, she might as well have let out a horrifying scream, terrified and scrambled clumsily away in the blanket until she were against a wall.

The monster before her were startled, getting closer, confused at her behaviour until he froze himself. He recognized those fear in her eyes, he recognized them from past experience.

So he stepped back, giving her space.

Why would a monster child be afraid of him? Flames are common amongst monsters, unlike the child, being a skeleton were a rarity in it’s own.

She took greedy gulps of air, shaking without taking her eyes from him. Her eye glowed without her knowledge, he were rather surprised at the sudden barrier she had cast around herself.

“ _… Little one. It’s alright._ ” He attempts to calm her down, slowly kneeling with hands up. Something bad definetly happened to her, but what?

Fey stared, taking in on the fact he were on fire. Was he a demon like the others had told stories about? Were she in hell? Mom told there existed no demons. The more she looked at him, not moving, waiting patiently for her to do something she couldn’t understand. He sat down crosslegged, indicating he was not going anywhere.

Then another thought hit her when looking, how was he able to wear clothes? Wouldn’t they burn as well? Tilting her head, he did the same, while he though, inspecting her behaviour.

It took about an half an hour before she became completely calm, the shield down and eyeglow turning back into pinpricks in her eyesockets. She didn’t even noticed it.

Taking chance to look away to the dog from yesterday, it sat on the couch next to the monster. He noticed, seeing the dog watching there. She flinched when he moved, only to have the monster patting it’s head then it jumped off and ventured off to her. Now she were vary at first, then confused. Looking where he touched the dog, there were no sign of burn marks, he didn’t burn the dog.

She were startled when looked back at him, somehow she could tell he were smiling, and… glasses? When did he have those?

He slowly stood up, she stiffened, only to see the monster walking away and making her relax slightly.

Though it didn’t take long before he came back.

He did come closer than last, giving only a proper space between them. He put down a plate and a glass before her and backed up again. Making Fey look down at the plate at the soft coloured food that looked good, and then back up in confusion.

“ _It’s alright, I bet you’re hungry, right?_ ” considered he did get a look on how much magic that were on the child. If she had kept up the shield magic any longer, she would have passed out in fatigue or risked falling down. He cannot bring to fathom on how little the child have gotten to eat until now.

Fey opened her mouth to ask why, and how since she were a skeleton. Only to realize she cannot get out any sound at all. Thinking before she gestured herself with a tilted head instead.

And it’s incredible how much he can express himself, despite made of fire. He had rose an non-existent eyebrow at the gesture.

“ _Are… you telling me it would go right through you?_ ” He guess he have to thank his friend for the constant puns over the years to figure that one out, since she nodded with a curious expression.

“ _It’s made of magic, your body will absorb it. Have you never eaten magic food before?_ ” he dreaded the answer. When she nodded, he felt his core going cold. Just what has this child been through? To never so much eaten, what monsters require, before?

Fey looked surprised, looking back down at the plate again. She were hungry and the monster gave an okay, so she picked a piece of the round flat pastry, and into her mouth.

True to his words, it didn’t fell through her as she checked under the blanket. Taking another, bigger piece. Hums in delight of the sweet taste she got.

“ _Alright then, when you’re finished, we will have to clean you up. I’ll go look for clothes for you to wear._ ”

Blinking at him, she simply nodded, not knowing how to respond to that as she sees him disappear to another room. The dog lie down next to her. And not wanting it to feel left out, she broke of a piece for the dog, petting it’s head. Was the flame this dog’s owner?

Taking notice of the glass, it were rather different coloured than from water she’s used too. More brownish yellow… it smells like apple.

Slowly taking a sip, it didn’t leak through either, then drinking it with greedy gulps as she could taste the sweet nectar of apples, she felt almost felt satisfied. However, she cannot exactly ask him for more. That would be rude to a stranger… who helps out a lot…

The stranger came back, holding few pieces of clothing, passing by her to another room. She were rather curious, so she followed him thinking she would have to anyway. Only to be surprised by how different this room was. Black marble floor, clean white coloured walls with lightish brown wooden furniture. Even the tub in the marble block were white!

Was this monster rich or something?

He had put the clothing on some sort of chair, taking another piece of fabric out of the cupboard next to it.

Taking what looked like a iron rope with a strange end, he had it lowered down in the tub. It was the hissing sound that startled her, smacking her back against the door, startling him to turn around in surprise. Both blinking at each other for few seconds before he went back into doing whatever he were doing.

It was only now she noticed he had some strange long gloves on him, what were they for?

“ _Child._ ” He reached out a hand. Well, his hand were covered, so it was fine?

Taking a few steps and hesitantly grabbing it, the sensation felt weird while it was warm, however, it was somehow firm, sticky and stretchy at the same time. She stood still, confused to why he wanted her to hold hands. He chuckles as he gently drags her towards him. Making her loose the blanket she had on her to carry her into the bathtub. Flinching a bit when noticing clear water, warm water were at knee high on her, making her sit down as she immediately soaked in the warmth with a heavy sigh.

It was so warm, she could sit hours in it. Unknowingly to how the flame smiles at the blissful expression of hers.

He took the shower head once more, she looked curiously vary at it. She reached out for it, at least he thought, only put her hand under the stream of water that came out of it instead. Making her giggle on how it tickles against her bones, by the look of her shaking and smiles.

Was this new to her?

It took a while, he frowned for every grassstraw he could find on her, carefully washing between her bones. When he made the remark of she looked like she had been buried. She nodded, as it was a fact, not simply agreeing with him, he realized. It’s the second time his core felt cold today. Who in craziest mind were thinking of bury this child alive!?

He even took a notice on chipped mark on one of her ribs, to sharp to be accidental, nevertheless, he didn’t say anything about it. Only added to his pile of questions.

Tub drained, simple shower, and she were clean, showing porcelain coloured bones underneath all the dirt she had.

Tucked her in the towel, she snuggles in, comfy by how fuzzy, soft and warm it felt on her.

“ _My name is Grillby, do you have a name?_ ” he finally asked, seeing as the child were rather more comfortable being around him.

She blinked, nodding as she tried answering out loud, then frowning as she weren’t able to get a sound out.

“ _Hmm, my work start in an hour, how do you feel about guessing game in meantime?_ ” She nods eagerly. She rather loved games. And now she suddenly had a white and yellow striped shirt over her head, and put on with brown shorts. Did this belong to a boy? Girls were supposed to wear dresses, weren’t they?

Grillby had to think of getting her some footwear later, it’s for a later thought. He took the plate and glass from the floor when entering the livingroom once more.

Followed by Fey who looked curiously at him, jumped when she saw him open something she had never seen before, it was messy and lots of metal with plates, knifes, forks and glasses in it. Then shut it before she could look closer.

“ _How many letters is it in your first name?_ ” he thought about it first, narrowing down possible names. She held up three fingers. Which narrows considerably.

“ _Alright, Ava?_ ” in return shaking her head. “ _Ana, Mia, Ina, Lee, May?_ ” another shake, he huffs, this may take a while… wait. “ _How about I start the first letter alfabetical, and stop me if I hit it right?_ ” She nodded, smiling on how simply it was. Or else this game would have been boring.

“ _A, b, c, d, e, f…_ ” she claps her hands eagerly. “ _F?_ ” she nods.

“ _Let’s see… names on, F… three letters._ _Flo, Fal, Fam, Fiz, Fle, Fly?_ ” he had give a crackling laugh at the grimace she gave when he said the last one, just for a joke of course. He were back into thinking. He figured the child were a girl, even if it were hard to tell.

“ _May I have a second hint?_ ” he asks, she looked rather she were into the game after all. With approval he continued. “ _A, b, c, d, e…_ ” she claps again. Alright, Fe… “ _Fel? Fem, Fez, Fev, Fed._ ”

By the way her shoulders shook, she must consider he didn’t get it easy. He most likely have already guessed it once he got the second letter.

“ _Fey?_ ” And the way she lit up, we have a winner.

“ _Fey… It’s nice to meet you._ ” He reached out his hand carefully, she looked a bit apprehensivly, it was covered before. But then thinking back to the dog of being not burned. She taps his palm, realizing it didn’t burn her at all. Then full on grabbed it with both, surprising Grillby at her antics.

He let her explore, the reason she were frightened before must have been because of him being made of fire. Which only add more questions at what happened to her.

“ _Would you like to come down to the bar with me? I have a friend who might understand why you have trouble speaking._ ”

She looked up wide-eyed, stiffened enough to make him start to worry about having to ask it in the first place. Maybe he should give the child time.

Giving it a deep thought, she were apprehensive before giving a short nod.

 

 

After all, it was meeting with a stranger that caused her mother to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Fey followed Grillby down the stairs, slowly though with hands on the railing, she didn’t trust herself enough to walk safely down. Which took notice of the flame monster, who reached out with both arms out.

She frowned, she didn’t trust him to be that close yet, shook her head as she continued down.

Grillby understood she were still vary of him, despite being calm, would it go easy in the bar, he wondered. What if she weren’t prepared to meet anybody else yet, even when she expressed yes to do so.

He had messaged his friend last night to come, he doesn’t necessarily do so unless it was an emergency. And even if she didn’t want to meet him, he would have to talk about her situation anyway.

It only took a stair and a hallway, then he saw her look wide-eyed at the bar.

Mulitple tables and chairs, counter with high chairs. A wide mirror surrounded with multiple bottles she had never seen before. It was like entering a whole new world all over again.

Looking at the corner, she noticed some strange shaped box, it was colourful, and inside the glass on top was bright! Was there a sun in there? Standing on her toes, she looked inside. There was a strange black plate, with a metal arm having a needle hovering over it.

Looking up, she noticed the monster stood right next to her, smiling. Taking a key from his black vest pocket and used it on the box, twisting it, he pushed a button afterwards.

She noticed with fascination that the arm moved, it was a machine. How did it work?

One the needle hit the black plate, the sound startled her big time.

Jumping away from it as she fell hard on her back away from it. It was only when she quickly stood up, backing away wide-eyed at it, before she recognize the sound… music. It was playing music.

Grillby were rather shocked by the sudden action, it was like she had expected it to attack her on instinct.

“ _Are you alright?!_ ” he stepped closer, however, stopped when he notice her flinch. Blinking up at him a bit more vary than before. Did she not know music would play from it?

“ _I did not mean to frighten you._ ”

She just shook her head, shrugged it off. Got closer towards the jukebox once again with a newfound curiousity at the music. She never heard it before. Looking at the small squares, carefully touching one. Pressing one, she jumped a little as the music stopped, the machine inside changing the black vinyl into a different one, and now playing a new song.

She looked up at Grillby in awe, stars in her eyes. Making him chuckle in relief.

“ _Try not to play with it too much._ ” Or it could break again, however, he left the last part out. Rather let her have her fun.

She nodded, looking back at the box, seemingly to think to try a new button, but which one?

Grillby went ahead putting chairs off the tables, cleaning with cloth and turned towards the door. It was only then he heard the static crackle behind him, same good timing as usual when he turns. Seeing another skeleton, wearing his usual blue hoodie with fur lining, black shorts, only different were that he now wore red sneakers instead of pink furry flippers. Sitting at his usual seat by the counter, with his back, completely unknowing towards the child who had turned and looked wide-eyed, frozen in place at the newkommer in the room.

“ _Hello, Sans._ ”

“wazzup, grillbz? kinda texted me of some weird cryptic message last night. somethin’ happen?” the skeleton leaned with elbow propped on the counter, eyeing his friend with a serious expression, despite his body being lax.

Grillby were about to answer, until he saw her hiding. Figure she were probably scared. Damn it, he might have been too quick on this.

“ _… yes, something happened. But…_ ” he grimaced, should he tell him? Heck, he was rather the best option in this situation. He sighes. “ _I don’t think she would like meet you directly for the moment._ ”

That raised his bonebrows, making Grillby wonder how the skeleton could be so expressive despite being of bone.

“she? got a lady friend, grillbz?” he waggled his eyebrows.

“ _No, she’s a child._ ” he cut of any means of upcomming puns, with the seriousness in his voice, at least any improper wordplays at the present of a child.

Sans waited for Grillby to continue, and he was rather surprised. When he got the text, he wanted to teleport immediately to Grillby’s place, just to see what was wrong, at least until he got the message to wait until the bar opens.

“ _I found her last night when closing the bar, she were all dirty and only in a blanket between the dumpsters… with a dog…_ ” he sat next to his old friend, stroking his flame hair back, his flames turning darker in anger just to think about it. He knows she can hear, perhaps she needed to hear what he thinks. “ _This morning, she were so afraid, as if  she wouldn't be able to eat pancakes. Magic food even. Not to mention… she… she expressivly nodded when I remarked her looked like she had been buried when I gave her a bath._ ” His flames were now blue around edges, his voice cracking up a bit between anger and sorrow.

“and this was a kid!? who the hell would do such a thing!” Sans were obviously angered, his eyesockets empty of light, his permanent smile looking grim.

“ _Language._ ” he were stern. Surprised Sans into confusion at the timing of subject.

Grillby sighed, ' _might just as well get over with_ ', he stood up from the chair, looking for Fey who were just hiding around the corner. Seeing her hunched up with back against the counter, looking up at him in sorrow. He could feel his heart break just by looking at her.

Flames dimmed, he was reaching out to her with open hand.

“ _He’s not dangerous, I promise._ ”

Fey nodded, the stranger, Sans… he didn’t seem angry at her, rather at the situation itself, even Grillby was by the sound of how he explained it. She could trust Grillby a little bit, taking his hand.

Slow steps, she were behind Grillby’s legs, peeking out varily at Sans, who looked rather shocked, eyelights small in eyesockets and slack open mouth by the looks of it.

“ _Didn’t know you could open your mouth._ ” stated Grillby, as he broke out the silence.

With a clack of shutting his mouth, he didn’t take eyes off Fey.

He still didn’t say anything, only slowly got down from the chair, let Fey look at how short the other skeleton really was. Both staring at each other.

“ _This is Fey… Sans._ ” he narrowed his eyes. Making his friend flicker his attention towards the flame. “ _You have more experience concerning skeleton monsters… could you check her?_ ” The silent question, ‘could you check if something was wrong with her SOUL’.

Sans nodded as he knelt down, beckoned Fey to come closer by reaching out a hand. Only to hesitate, until Grillby patted her back, looking up to see a gentle smile. She took small steps towards him.

Now standing only at an arm’s length away, Sans permanently smile seemed a little strained, she didn't notice though.

“kiddo, izzit alright I take a peek at your soul? just to see if you’re healthy.”

Fey quizically tilted her head at that, her soul? What’s a soul? She nodded, he said he just wanted to check, not do anything.

Nodding back, he made a fist gesture against the air before her chest.

Feeling a slight feeling thug in her chest, she shut her eyes automatically. Only to hear faint gasps from the monsters in the room. Slowly opening them, she looked down, towards the shiny green glow.

A upside down, heartshaped orb, glowing brilliantly clear emerald colour. It was so strange, feeling herself before her, even though she knew she stood before it.

**Fey**

LV:      1

HP:      180/400

AT:      10

DF:      50

MP:     700

EXP:   0

Confused by surroundings.

Looking up, she saw Sans looking… confused? Awe? Still staring silently, so she looked up at Grillby, who looked pretty much the same.

“ _How…?_ ” he broke the silence again. “ _Sans, aren’t monsters supposed to have **white** souls?_ ”

Blinking, he had checked her stats. Her Health Points and Magic Points were off charts from a normal monster kid, heck, this kid might as well be a Boss Monster. No Execution Points or higher Level of Violence, which were rather a good thing. However, he have never seen anything like this. Every monster had white souls as he knew, and with distinct magic, only a glow would colour, or seeing the colour of their attacks would show their trait. Therefore, this was not normal.

“uh, yeah…” he put her soul back into her chest, making the child breathe out in relief, to her confusion yet again. “… just, who are you, kid?”


	4. Chapter 4

Fey sits behind the bar counter, with Grillby standing beside her. He had grabbed one of the high chairs for her, since it seemed to be more at ease being able to view his friend from back of the counter.

She still does not know what to make out of them, nevertheless, they were not mean, if anything, they were helping her with some questions she could not speak out loud yet… ‘yet’ was the keyword.

Grillby and… Sans, the flame introduced, had somehow an adult conversation. Because she didn’t know who ‘Toriel’ they were talking about, a lots of word she didn't know or anything about magic and soul… which did surprise her. It didn’t last long, but she knew, it was like looking at herself in a whole another way, it was kind of a different mirror.

A white cup were placed before her, gotten her out of the thinking process.

Looking up, she saw Grillby smiling… she thinks. Kinda hard to see with him. And looking back down at the cup curiously, it was rather mixed with brown sparkles on top of a white foam. Was it a drink for her she suppose? Gently grabbing with both hands, she felt the heat, releasing immediately as she felt she wasn’t supposed to lift it, without making it topple on purpose.

“may gotten too hot, grillbz.” the skeleton snorted.

Grillby just huffed over the bad pun, looking down at Fey again. Did he really made it too hot?

However, idea was lost when she tries again, noticing it was good enough to hold, and smell… she looked up in surprise, how could she smell? Or taste? Wasn’t she a skeleton?

Looking down at the sweet odd smell, she shrugs, it was rather odd being able to move or eat at all when she thinks about it. Then cautiously takes a small sip. Seeing even if it was warm, she took a bigger sip when it wasn’t too hot. Her eyes widened at the sweet heavy taste, it was like milk, yet not. This flavour were completely new, she does't know how to describe it as anything but good!

 

Sans had to chuckle, last time he saw that kind of starry look was when his brother had discovered an expanded world of pasta at the supermarket.

“is it good, kiddo?” he asked. Even though he knows the result.

Fey nodded as if her head was gonna pop off, licking the foam from her teeth. Then stopped, leaving the tungue outside, looking confused again. How often is this kiddo gonna look confused? She prodded and grabbed her green tungue. Was she confused over having one? That is definetely odd, seeing as he and his bro found it natural by birth, never thinked twice over it.

This kid is just raising more questions.

“so whad’ya say to we go meet up with a friend of mine, kiddo? I’m sure she would’ve like to meet ya.”

Then the kid froze, looking apprehensive while looking anywhere else than Grillby or him.

 

Grillby notices and lays a hand on her shoulder, felt her going back to flinching again.

“ _We don’t have to meet her today, however…_ ” she barely looked up to Grillby. “ _she can help you, see if you maybe can get your voice back._ ” he prompted, giving her a chance to think about the obvious thing to do.

He could see her reaching for her throat, then grimaces with a shudder for a brief moment. She looked up to him, and if he could, he would have helped her himself. However, seeing your soul, he doesn’t know what to do. It was new to him. And the fact he only knows minor healing, which would not be enough.

She then looked onto Sans, giving him a nod.

“okay for my idea?”

A second nod.

He looked at Grillby with a raised eyebrow.

“izzit cool with you locking up?”

Grillby nodded, he had forgotten to lock up the door anyway... since the opening hour...

 

~ * ~

 

During walk on the street in broad daylight, even though Fey were carried by Grillby because lack of her own shoes, she eyed everything with cation while snuggling deeply into him.

Grillby and Sans could tell, however, decides not to say anything unless necessary. Letting her figuring out on her own, as well figuring out by her behaviour, why she were scared.

Though after a while, whenever she jolted in fright, a weak shield surrounded Grillby and her, only for a second, then being at ease. After few streets, she were looking rather at everything in curiosity and awe by now.

The big speeding colourful things on the big road were like vagons, without horses. And went really fast. She were confused to how they stopped and let people crossing a certain time though.

Then there were the people, humans had taken glances at them, not disturbed, angry or anything mean as she thought they would. And there were lot of different monsters too, bunnies, dogs, birds, and some she had never seen before, she wondered what they were called.

And by few minutes later, they were in front of a beautiful house. To Fey, it may as well have looked like an angel’s house, so bright and white. Out of the world. If it weren’t for the other buildings she had seen on the way.

Once on the porch, Sans pressed a button on the wall. And she jolted when she heard the muffled bells on the other side when he pressed. And just a few seconds later the door opened. Fey watched her in awe. Tall, white and fluffy. Long ears like a rabbit, long snout and with horns. Beautiful in her purple dress.

“Oh, good afternoon, Grillby, Sans…” when she saw Fey, her eyes widened in surprise. Looking back at Sans accusingly. “… When did you have a child?”

Blue colour washed on his skull, looking surprised himself over the accusation.

“not my kid, tori!”

Chuckling she smiled, ruby eyes settled on Fey. “Well then. Hello child, what’s your name?” she immediately cooed her, petting her head. It was so soft she leaned into it.

“uh, that’s the thing, tori. the kiddo has a problem with her magic, and can’t speak and… something else.” Sans’ voice grew more serious and concerning at the end.

Toriel looked back and forward at Sans and Fey, before gently lifting Fey from Grillby’s arms with worry.

Fey would have squeeked if she could, a bit surprised at the sudden transfer, though she doesn’t struggle against it. Looking a bit wide-eyed at Grillby back and forth, she were rather uncomfortable being in a strangers arms. Beginning to fear, she now struggling Toriel’s hold once they were inside.

And as Toriel noticed, she put Fey down. And immediately, she ran behind Grillby’s legs. To everbody’s surprise. Seeing her shaking a bit while clutching to his pants.

“Oh my, I didn’t mean to frighten you my dear.” she hunched down as much her height could go, still being rather big.

“the kiddo’s name is fey, could you check her magic? it’s unnatural somehow, like hurting her.” he frowned. He didn’t like seing her soul go down in HP instead of MP when she used magic on the way here, and to him it didn’t even look like she realized she could use it either.

“Of course,” she reached out a hand, paw? to Fey. “would you mind sitting on the couch, my dear?”

Getting a blank stare, Fey looked around the living room for the first time, then spotted a yellowish white couch. Looking back, insecure at Toriel. She hesitantly went and leaned standing against it, rather than sitting on it.

Toriel gave her space, reaching out once more.

“May I?”

Hesitating a little bit, she reached out, she wanted to feel the soft hand again after all.

“It’s alright, it won’t hurt.” Toriel smiled, with a soothing warm voice. Reminding Fey of her own mother. Giving her a little smile.

 

Toriel watched this child for anything showing discomfort, or fear. When seeing that smile, it melt her soul for a bit, then frowned. Once grabbing a hold of her hand, she could immediately feel the distortion of her magic.

“This… is very unusal. I only seen it on newborns if there had been complications during pregnancy. Never on older children. May I see your soul child?”

“uh, tori. about that… it’s probably gonna shock you… so be prepared for an odd monster soul… I think…”

She looked at him with an raised eyebrow, 'odd'?

She noticed that Grillby frowned, but looked concerned as well when looking down at the child. As well she noticed he show signs of paternal instincts, seeing as how he tries to comfort her carefully by patting her head. And she seemed to relax by it.

That was interesting, as she knew from Sans from time talking back underground, that he was only a bachelor with a cousin he barely got visit from.

“Alright,” she turned back to Fey. “may I?” she asked again.

The child blinked, straighten her way in standing position.

In swift motion of Toriel’s hand, Fey’s soul came out.

 

… It took her about a minute to realize what she was looking at.

 

“Oh my stars… It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a soul like this.” she mumbed lowly to herself, even when the others could hear it. Then remembered what she were supposed to do now while it were out. She could not help but to be mesmerized.

“This may feel a bit odd, but I promise it would make you feel better. Alright?”

She looked for comfirmation. Receiving a nod, she flared green magic in her palm. Healing magic.

Fey stilled, wide-eyed.

Toriel frowned when she noticed how low her HP was, as well baffled by how high it is unlike a normal monster's, and when she were to put healing magic towards her soul. A sudden green shield pushed her away. It wasn’t hard force to be considered painful, though it knocked her backwards.

Quickly looking up to see if the child were alright. What she saw clenched her soul, feeling it almost shatter in grief by the child’s terrified look. And the child didn’t even looked at her. Fey had completely sunk between the floor and the couch in fetal position, shaking badly with both eyes glowing green.

“tori! are you alright!?” Sans were already by her side, helping her up, while Grillby rushed to kneel between her and the child with raised arms.

 

 

“ _Fey, it’s alright. She means no harm, her fire’s safe, like mine_.” he clarified, he recognized the same fear when she noticed the flames from his Queen. Something bad must have happened if it caused such reactions.

Fey shook her head, shielding her head in her arms, curled with knees up to her chest. Sobbing quietly while shaking hard enough to rattle her bones.

“ _It’s alright, Fey. Remember? You touched my flames this morning, and didn’t burn. You’re safe._ ” he tried again, resting a hand on the shield. Wanting to prompt her to lower it.

Though when it did, she collapsed on the floor.

 

“ _Fey!_ ”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret of her origin?

“My goodness… where did you find this child?” Toriel stepped out from a room with obvious sadness and worries showing on her expression. She had healed the child while unconcious, avoiding getting a second panicked reaction towards Toriel’s magic. She left the child to rest in the guest bedroom.

Grillby sighs, having sit on the couch with a slouched position, fingers pinching the nosebridge and his glasses in the other hand.

He’s really uncomfortable by knowing how close the child were to dust themselves, he should have been able to have realize it by the way she used her magic, her HP dropped drastically using it fully.

“ _By the dumpster by my bar. She had nothing but a blanket and a dog._ ”

The way Toriel frowned made Sans sweat a bit, he knows very well by her expression was something on her ‘bad time’ list towards someone, such as Frisk’s birth parents for example.

“ _When she woke up, she were terrified of me. It took her about couple hours before she were even comfortable being around me. And…_ ” he frowned. “ _she were covered in dirt and grass, even between the nicks her bones I assume would be highly uncomfortable with?_ ” he looked at Sans in question, who shuddered just by the thought of it.

“yeah, it’s a real hazzle of getting it cleaned.”

“ _She made it clear by the fact she were buried._ ” Glancing at Toriel. Who looked slightly surprised, and uncomfortable knowingly.

“tori? ya know somethin’?”

She nodded.

“The child, Fey?” Grillby nodded for confirmation at her name. “She’s a newborn monster.”

If Sans and Grillby had eyebrows, they would have shot through the roof. Only Sans eye-sockets got pitch black, wide-eyed in shock, while Grillby flames rose.

“woah, woah, woah… hold on. are ya tellin’ me that this kid were recently born!? like a day or so ago!? she looks like she’s just a six to eight years old!”

“Yes. Though there is a reason for that.” she voiced in concern. Sighing. “If she were born…” earning both confused looks. “that means she used to be a human.”

Once again, earning deafening shock of confusion from both.

“how can a human turn into a monster? that doesn’t seem possible.”

 “Well, it is rather a lost knowledge for those born after the war.” Toriel started, looking thoughtful out the window. “Before the war, there used to be a monster-human relationships.”

Grillby flickered with recognition, he were one of who fought in the war between humans and monsters, so he had heard rumours of there being ones on the run from both sides. Marked as traitors.

“What was lost knowledge, were the children they had. Most of them stood out looking half human, half monsters. Although some had been born looking complete monster or complete human. Depending on who their parents were.”

“so one of kid’s parent’s were a skeleton monster?”

“Probably. We do not know until she wakes up, comfortable to tell us herself.”

“ _What I do not understand…_ ” he frowned. “ _… is why the child are afraid of fire so badly. I could understand why she were afraid of me, however, I saw the same terror in her eyes when you lit your magic_.”

“I don’t know… Only the child would have the answers we want to know.”

In stretching silence, she let both of them soak in the information. It was rather heavy despite the evidence of the child’s soul shown before them.

Grillby’s flames flickers, covering his mouth while frowning in deep thoughts. Then dimmed, looking sickly as he realized.

“ _She were killed._ ” stating as a fact, not a question. It made sense by her behaviour. And it took both Sans and Toriel’s surprised attention.

“Why do you say that?”

“ _When I washed her, she had a nick on her rib, too clean to look like anything else but a knife. I didn’t connect the dots until you told us._ ”

The heavy tension returned in the air…

…

Toriel clapped her hands, startling both monsters on the couch.

“Now then, to other important questions. Grillby, will you be caring for the child?”

That question took him off guard.

Him, of all people to take care of a child?

…

However, thinking back how afraid she was, to how she smiled…

If he took her in, would he need to consider proper diet like human foods as well? And by her recent behaviour of being curious about everything she had seen, she would need time to take mental break. She must be overwhelmed by finding out she’s a monster.

A lot must have happened to her in short amount of time… long time? Wait, this is just getting of track. He’s surprised to know he’s gotten to care for the child in short amount of time.

 “ _I think so, though I do not think I can do it alone._ ”

“That’s alright, you got me and Sans, even Papyrus and Frisk once they hear there’s a new baby-bone in the family.” She smiled widely.

… Family… Toriel thought him as part of the family as well. He smiled, end of flames flow with golden colour, obvious showing he’s feeling warm and happy at that notion.

“heh, will be hilarious to see the other’s reaction too though. but, i think we need to take it slow. quite a shy kid, more than alphys.”

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right. Maybe we should give her time to adjust first. How about clothing? I noticed it were ones of Frisk’s old ones for when they slept over at your place?”

Grillby nodded.

“ _As I said. Nothing more than a blanket and a dog_.”

“Well, I alreay have donated to others mothers for hand-me-downs to other children. So I don’t think I have any others.”

“ _It’s alright. I planned to buy new clothing anyway._ ”

A click of opening the door was obvious. Making them look over to see Fey hesitating from fully coming out.

Grillby noticed tears in her eyes, stood up to walk towards her with worry and kneeled before her.

He slowly cup her, not wanting to scare her. Nevertheless, she looked anywhere but him, but didn’t flinch when he touched her. Which were rather a good thing.

“ _Hey, are you alright? It was pretty bad attack you got._ ” He asked with low soothing voice as he could. Surprised to suddenly feel a hug around his neck. He took the invitation to lift her close, letting her decide whether or not to let go.

“ _I think perhaps its time to go home._ ”

Toriel looked over Fey with sadness, though with understanding as well.

“Suppose you’re right. She had quite enough adventure for today.”

“wan’t me to ‘port’ you? avoid the traffic and all.”

Grillby hesitated a bit, though it seems like a good idea based on how the child grip him thighter.

He nodded, holding the child thight.

“okay, kiddo?” Sans tried getting her attention. Over Grillby’s shoulder she peeked over, was heartbreaking sight for him to see her silently cry like that. “i’m gonna do some magic.” She perked up a bit, interested. “i’m gonna bring you and grillbz home to his bar within a second. but when i count to three, i’m gonna need you to close your eyes and hold your breath for few seconds. okay?”

She nodded, seeming confused.

“one.”

“two.”

“three.” And she closed her eyes taking a breath.

Sans used his ‘shortcut’, both Grillby and Fey were now standing in middle of Grillby’s living room.

“ _You can look now._ ”

Fey blinked, looking around she became wide-eyed then looked at Sans starry-eyed.

“How?”

Both of them were shocked by the fact she spoke with such soft voice. And that she spoke at all.

Suppose Grillby was right when she had problems with her magic. And rather glad that it got fixed.

Sans simply grinned wide, gestured his hands as if forming a rainbow.

“maaaaagic~”

It earned a small laugh from her, which was caused the two monsters to smile at. Then a yawn.

“ _Tired?_ ” she nodded, clinging to his shirt. Almost prepared to fall asleep right then and there. Grillby simply smiled at the adorableness, then glanced at Sans who gave a twofingered salute and a wink, before disappearing with his magic.

Taking Fey to his bedroom for a nap before dinner. It will also serve purpose of letting him plan on what to do forward.

 

~ * ~

 

It had been a couple days, and Grillby kept his bar closed during those times. He never had done so before. Not even while Underground.

Fey got used to the fact how a daily life should work. She were completely taken by surprise by the existence of a television, same reaction as the jukebox downstairs earlier. Has she never seen electronics before? Nevertheless, she got enthralled into documentaries of animals. He made sure it was the child friendly versions of series on ‘Animal Planet’. Eventually managed to introduce her to cartoon shows too. Though she crunched her face in confusion and rather put back to the animals.

She even were mindblown by what kind of food he cooked up, not being picky at all… except for green bellpeppers. They were bitter in her opinion. Yet she ate it all. She didn’t want to waste food as she told him, then came the explanation of a freezer and refrigerator… and a nice cream for dessert.

Today, he needed to work. It’s not that he doesn’t have savings for months to come. However, it was his regulars that he consider close friends that concerned him. His bar was sort of a safe place for them to come and relax in.

He asked Fey if she wanted to come, see how he works. And she agreed hesitantly. It is of no wonder, seeing how vary she was of strangers at first. So he prepared a chair behind his bar, letting her have a view all over without being in his way while working.

Including papers and colour pens for her to draw. Though he doubt a bit to her being bored, seeing as she constantly get curious over common things.

He had only one thing left to do now, however, he asked Fey to turn the ‘open’ sign for him. And she ran back to him behind the bar. Though she settled for sitting under the chair, instead of on top of it. Accompanied by the small dog they named, Toby. For some reason, seemed fitting.

Grillby shook his head with a smile, and not long after came the one group he’s used to come by at this time of day. Five dog monsters, placing their jackets and coats on their usual table. Two of them he knows have been married for years comes up to his bar, with worried looks.

“Hello, Grillby...”

“Why did you…”

“Close the bar for…”

“So long?”

Ah, yes. Always finishes their each other sentences as well. Though he’s not quite certain he should introduce her yet when they’re this close.

“ _You will know eventually._ ” He smiles. “ _Will you have the usual?_ ”

They looked confused, yet shrugged it off seeing as it wasn’t a critical thing they should worry about.

“Yes…”

“Please.”

And they went to their seats.

Fey peeked after Grillby went into the kitchen, seeing the dog monsters curiously. They were all white fur except for one, who had big brown and black spots. The smallest dog brought up a deck of cards. They made noises like growling and whines. Were they talking?

“ _They are speaking dog language._ ” She jumped, startled that Grillby were close enough to whisper. Though their movement caught the dogs attention. She sqeeked when she got eye contact with them and hid below again.

Grillby chuckled, as he went to deliver dog kittles and drinks.

“Grillby? Who’s that?” the spotted one asked, putting away the dog treat he were prepared to smoke. To much Grillby’s dismay that he even tried.

“ _That is Fey…_ ” then spoke lower. “ _… she’s very shy._ ” He hope they caught the drift of letting her approach them in her own pace.

Though the smallest got a bit excited, immediately jumped from chairs on four legs, approaching around the bar, wanting to greet the newcommer.

“ _L.D._ ” Grillby warned.

Though what none of them expected was Toby growling. He may be a regular dog, but he had just as much of sense knowing when Fey tensed with fear when L.D. approached. L.D. stopped looking between the newcommer and the dog, so L.D. whined, laying fully down. Rolling over to her back showing she’s not dangerous to the newcommer.

Fey blinked, confused. Holding Toby close to her under the chair.

Hesitantly, she stretched out a hand, beckoning L.D. to come. And the dog monster did so, though slowly crawling over, not wanting to scare Fey again.

Finally, Fey hand met with L.D’s head. Grillby looked over the bar worried, though with relief he turned to see the other dogs being relieved as well.

Now the ‘biggest’ dog of them all, actually a normal sized dog in armour covered in clothing, whined. Wanting to meet Fey as well, but stops himself to do something rash.

“ _In time, G.D. Let her come to you guys when she feels for it._ ”

“So who’s…”

“Pup is it?” the couple asked.

“ _… Mine, by adoption._ ” That semed to cause a bark of surprise from the dogs.

“You Grillby? A kid? Didn’t know you had such a sweet side of ya.” The spotted one chuckled.

Grillby simply shrugged as he went back behind the counter, surprised to see Fey being cuddled up by L.D. and Toby. She didn’t seem to mind, rather cuddling with them as well.

He smiled at the sight and looked at the time. Maybe he could prepare her a snack as well meanwhile.

So he enters the kitchen, figuring out what kind of snack he should make. Maybe something sweet. He finds apples and banana, strawberries… milkshake perhaps? He kept these ingredients for Sans’ brother’s sake. Seeing as it was the only thing he had in menu that wasn’t considered greasy.

Mixing up, he walked back out again. Surprised to see that Fey were now sitting on the chair behind the counter. Watching over the dogies curiously.

The female of the couple seemed to coo over Fey from the table, whined and barked softly to her husband, which caused a full blown blush from him, and snickers from the others.

Grillby could only guess what they were talking about.

“ _Wanna know their names?_ ” he questioned her with a whisper, putting the milkshake before her.

She looked up, then back at them with a slight nod.

“ _Alright. The one that came over here is L.D. also known as Lesser Dog. The big guy is G.D. short for Greater Dog. Spotted one is Doggo, he’s almost blind, can only see moving objects. Then there’s the couple that’s smooching over there…_ ” Fey laughed softly. “ _Is Dogamy and Dogaressa. They are married._ ”

He cannot remember having spoken so much before, it was unusual for him.

Afterwards there came more costumers. Fey took time to get used to seeing a lot of people inside, and a lot of regulars came with questions at him. Mostly curiousity over Fey.

His regulars tried to lure her over for a greeting. But she rather dove back down under the chair, flustered and exhausted over getting so much attention.

Grillby smiled though when L.D. came back and forward, as she seemed more relaxed over the dog monster. Given candies that Dogaressa had in her purse. Eventually fell asleep cuddling Toby, despite the noise his customers made. He sighed softly.

“ _Scarlet, can you take over for a minute?_ ” he asked red bird monster that were sitting by the counter with her own drink. Lifting up gently the child in his arms, including the dog as she didn’t let go of him.

“Sure thing, boss.” She smiled, cooing over how sweet the sight was.

He stepped into his appartment, and into his bedroom… he really should fix his office to another bedroom for her soon. He’s been sleeping on the couch for the last days now, and even if he’s made of flames, it’s not good for his form.

He tuckered her under the covers, not getting any sign of waking up.

She must have been exhausted, and it’s late anyways.

He’s gonna need to time properly for bed times when he’s working.

…

Smiling for tomorrow’s new day ahead.

And progress for the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna support me to writing more?  
> Can do so here.
> 
> ko-fi.com/conniespell


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Support Fey for a treat? You can do it on link below.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/conniespell

Fey got eventually used to attention from Grillby’s regulars. A week passed by, with Sans coming by a lot checking up on her and occationally reports back to Toriel abouth her health. Then telling her about his brother about how cool he is, how he worked as a guard at school, which she questioned what a school was.

Grillby and Sans shared a look she couldn’t understand, must be a grown up thing again.

She eventually got the courage to try getting closer to the dogies. She shuffled behind the counter to where open path between bar and counter. Without her knowing, Sans watched over while Grillby were in the kitchen. Was rather amused, silently cheering the kid on.

She managed to stand halfway from her safe space and towards the dogie’s table. Froze when Dogamy got in eyecontact with her. He gruffed to L.D. who turned a smiled widely too, shuffles his seat more aside and patted the free chair between them with a silent invitation.

Fey blinked, though the spark of confidence got her closer. Altough slowly. Looking between them for any sign she shouldn’t.

Finally, she got to the point she were sitting on the chair, observing their card game.

How they bet candy treats and kittles Grillby brought them. L.D. won with a goofy face.

“Wanna learn ‘Go Fish’, pup?” Doggo asked, giving her a set of cards from the deck.

She blinked, looking between them and then the bets.

“But… I don’t have anything-” she got interrupted by a bowl put before her. It was filled with vanilla cookies, given a gentle warm pat on the head from Grillby as reassurance. She smiled at him gratefully.

“Heh, looks like now you do. Would have played without betting too you know. It wouldn’t be much fun otherwise.” He winked with reasurrance. Giving out the other shares of cards around the table.

“Now, the rules…”

“Are simple.” Dogaressa patted Fey affectionatly. Internally cooing to how Fey looked up with big curious eyes.

“All you gotta do, is collect sets of four cards with the same numbers. An in order to do that, you have to ask anyone in the game if they have the number you’re searching for. If they don’t have the card, they will say ‘Go Fish’. And you will have to take a card from this pile.” Doggo explained while Dogamy ruffled the cards on the table into a pile, all a big mess. “The same rule goes for you, if you don’t have the card they are looking for, you can say ‘Go Fish’. Do you understand?”

Fey nodded, figuring out the cards on her hand. She didn’t know what numbered letter stood for, but it helped when the patterns on the cards was accounted for counting. Kinda helped learning her the written numbers too.

“Alright then, how about you start?”

… hour later … She ended up winning all the candies.

 

~ * ~

 

Grillby were relieved when he could tell she got more confidence, more relaxed around people.

She’s being playing with his regulars, asking questions that seemed puzzled for a child. Though her questions were something that should be of common knowledge growing up.

He were worried at that part. What was her childhood like? What were her parents like? So many questions. Though he cannot ask yet. He’s just as patient with her as he’s with Sans. Having seen his old friend going down the dark path of self-destruction for a reason. Though seems to get better over time since coming to the surface.

She comes back to her ‘now regular’ seat behind the counter, taking a break. Good thing he prepared hot chocolate in good timing.

Fey took the tall glass with straw, sipping carefully as she looked up, staring at Grillby for a while as he prepared few drinks with an expression he couldn’t define. So he tilted his head confused at her.

“ _Yes?_ ”

“… you’re pretty.”

It was enough for him to still and flames flushing blue from his core. Not expecting the blunt compliment from her. She looked wide-eyed as the rest of the bar customers did, who as well did not expected him to flare up in a different hue. Curious to what happened to make the normally calm elemental to be so flustered.

“holy cricket.” Grillby shot a glare to the sudden arrival of a certain skeleton, who grinned in gleeful confusion to what he saw. Then turning to Fey. “wadd’ya say to him?”

She blinked confused between the two before responding.

“Just told him he’s pretty. I like the way he look.”

That did it for Grillby, he turned completely blue, elbows propped on the counter as he hid his face with his hands. Silently being in flustered agony.

Sans laughed out loud with a slight blue blush, wiping away a tear.

“oh my god, i could call him hot and i never get a reaction like that. you’re awesome, kiddo!”

Fey looked between them again with a confused smile.

“But he is hot.”

That caused a laughing spree with few groans between the customers, Sans being on the floor holding to his stomach as he saw the deadpan look of ‘I’m done with this shit’ from Grillby.

Kids are scary blunt sometimes.

 

~ * ~

 

_“Mom? Dad?” she looked around the living room. She kind of recognize it, yet not. But mostly focusing on where to find her parents. Stop spinning around, she found the closed door oddly glowing bright._

_Walking fast and opens it, everything were coloured bright orange, yellow and red. Some blue._

_It was an empty field of nothing. Nothing but people, surrounding something._

_Confused and scared, she ran towards them. She doesn’t know why she does, she knows she needs to run away from them. She pushes between them, finding it oddly, like sinking through mud._

_Finally she emerged, only to view a gruesome sight._

_A stake, where a woman was being burned. Screaming in pain. Never ending._

_A hand touched her shoulder, immediately she turned around. Her dad crying, keep apologizing for something she doesn’t understand. Something cold hit her chest. Too scared to look down, she did anyway. Finding the same knife etched to her bony chest. Looking back up, he were engulfed in flames._

_She screamed._

Fey woke up with a startled gasp, sweating and panting for air. Looking around with tears in her eyes as it was still dark out. She doesn’t remember the nightmare anymore, nevertheless, she’s still scared. Wanting to cry her heart out. But she didn’t want to be alone either.

Climbing down the queen sized bed, wearing blue one-piece pajama with purple striped spots, putting the cat formed hoodie on her, she walks towards the open door which Grillby left on purpose for Fey’s sake on feeling safe.

She looked around, finding Toby lying on the floor by the coffee table, snoring a bit with twitchy paws in the air. She smiled a bit at that. Then there was the obvious glow, she flinched a bit of the reminder.

But she knows it won’t hurt.

Grillby won’t hurt her.

She finds him lying on the couch, asleep with grey blanket on him. Finding it mezmerising that he is breathing like any normal human would. She hesitated a bit. Would he be mad for waking him? It wasn’t necessary to ponder about it any longer.

“ _Fey?_ ” she looked up from fiddling her hands.

He apparantly had eyes, glowing white as he didn’t wear glasses. Propping himself on elbows, confused to why she was up and were about to reach for his glasses on the coffee table, until he heard her sniff.

Now knowing why.

“ _Nightmare?_ ”

She reached out to grip ahold a little of his tank top, giving an affirmative nod.

He flopped back down, still feeling tired, so he lifted the blanket with an open invitation. And she took it. Climbing up so she laid flat onto his stomach. Feeling comfort in his warmth and a hand petting her head.

She finally cried out, although silently. Feeling herself being lifted further up so she had her head at crook of his neck. Holding onto her with one arm, stroking her scapula for reassurance she needed.

It was a first she had gotten a nightmare for Grillby. Ever since she came here, she was always guarded until she learned it wasn’t necessary. Otherwise smiling happily as she tried out or learning new things.

Soon as she was quiet, he could tell she had cried herself to sleep. He was more awake now, however, he should have made the decision of being in the bed instead… why didn’t he think of that?

Looking down at the sleeping form…

Oh well, another time perhaps…

He really should get that new bedroom fixed.

 

~ * ~

 

The entrance door slammed open, startling everyone in the bar to look who just arrived.

“WHERE’S THE PUNK AT!?” a tall blue fish monster, with bright red ponytail and yellow cat-looking eye scurring around the bar.

Grillby narrowed his eyes at her as she strode up to him. Grinning exitedly.

“I heard from Frisk that there’s a new skeleton in town! Where’s the punk at? Are they strong? Can I fight them?”

His flames grew redder at the thought.

“ _Undyne, she’s just a child. There will be no fighting. And even if you want to meet them. You need to calm down. She’s not fond of strangers._ ” He explained.

Luckily, she was upstairs watching documentary about crafting a treehouse. And hopefully not got scared of the sudden noise she most likely would have heard.

Undyne went bug-eye in surprise.

“It’s a baby-bones!? Why didn’t anyone tell me!?”

He sighes relieved, he really hoped she didn’t fought children despite her exitement.

“Wait… did Sans go and knock someone up?”

And the guy in question groans, made them both turn to see Sans himself facepalmed with flushed look.

“why’s everyone thinking that i’m the dad? seriously!?”

“Because Papyrus would have boasted about having a mate way before having a kid.” she deadpanned. “And when having a kid, he would have thrown a humoungus party for it that the whole world would have known.”

“true…” he sighs defeated.

Grillby flickered in amusement. Though there was an itch in his mind he couldn’t explain.

“Bee.” He looked down, surprised at Fey arriving and thugging his apron. Looking up at him hopefully and nervous. Holding a bowl he had prepared a snack in for her earlier, now empty. He understood, giving a nod and a pat on her head. Then turning to narrow his eyes at Undyne who seems to shrink from it.

“ _Stay calm._ ” He ordered. Then turned into the kitchen.

“hey, kiddo. what are you doing upstairs? planning to control the world?”

She giggled at the insinuation, and shook her head.

“I was watching treehouse masters…” she then noticed Undyne who looked in silently awe at her, shrinking a bit from the blue fish monster towards Sans.

That caused a soft smile from Undyne, crossing arms on the counter.

“Hey kiddo, I’m Undyne. I don’t bite.” She grins, which only caused Fey to flinch when she saw the fangs. “Oh. Uh… sorry.” She clasped a hand over mouth, a bit used to humans being scared over her smile, but not monsters. Heck, except for Fey, every other monster kids seemed to like Undyne.

Sans pats Fey’s head, making her to stare up at him.

“she’s right. undyne here is a captain at the police district, and she used to be captain of the royal guard back underground where monsters lived.” He summed up.

That caused Fey to widened her eyesockets, backing off with slight fear. Which caused obvious confusion from both monsters.

Grillby came out from the kitchen door, holding a new bowl of mix with fruit and chocolate cookies. Looking confused to what just happened. He handed the bowl to Fey, who hesitantly grabbed it. Looking at him as he kneeled down.

“ _Last snack, you can watch two more episodes before dinner time. Alright?_ ” he gently pushed her to the door that leads upstairs. She took the invitation and took off fast.

Grillby turned, not looking happy.

“ _What happened?_ ” he demanded.

“think we got another puzzle to our clues. the kiddo’s scared of royal guards.” Sans answered, leaning on the counter with cheek on his hand. Giving a pointed look that tells Grillby plenty in meaning it was about Fey’s past.

He dimmed at bit at that thought.

Undyne were about to say something, seeing as how confused she were to their discussion.

Until the door smashed open yet again, this time by a tall skeleton wearing orange woolen turtleneck and blue jeans. He still had his trademark of red scarf and boots. Followed by a panting human kid with brown, bob-cut hair, wearing purple yellow striped hoodie, white shirt and grey jeans, right behind him.

“UNDYNE! YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED UNTIL FRISK EXPLAINED EVERYTHING!” he scolded with a pointed finger at her as he strode in.

Frisk and Sans simply waved at each other. Then signed to Grillby.

‘I hope she didn’t cause any trouble? I didn’t want baby-bones to be scared before meeting us.’

“uh… to late, kid.” he looked apologetic. Causing Frisk to look saddened.

“Sorry. Guess I got too excited.” She rubs her arm sheepish.

“OH DEAR. HAVE YOU APOLOGIZED?”

“Not that kind of apology, Papyrus. She were more scared of me being from Royal Guard than me essentially.”

“WHAT!? BUT ROYAL GUARDS ARE THE COOLEST!” he looked onto her with disbelief.

“true though. how long has she been inside?” he asked Grillby by changing the subject, knowing well how his bro would try convincing people that the royal guards were the coolest.

“ _… Enough to get used to the regulars inside. Still not to strangers. Though I have planned to market tomorrow morning, when there are less people traffic._ ”

Fey cannot stay inside forever. She would need to get used to be outside as well. And hopefully give her confidence enough to go to school.

‘Can I come with? It can help if she had someone her age close by, right?’

Though her age were still a questionmark, he thought about it. She could really use a friend her age to play with. And Frisk is a good kid in his book.

“OH! MAYBE I CA-” “sorry bro, just the kiddo this time. we gotta ease her in her trust to us.” Sans interrupted. Papyrus slumped but just as easily bounced back.

“THAT’S ALRIGHT, I WILL JUST HAVE TO MEET HER ANOTHER TIME THEN. NYEHEHE!”

 

~ * ~

 

Soon as Grillby lock the door, he goes upstairs. Knowing he had put Fey to bed a while ago. Entering the living room, he couldn’t help but to think he should go check anyway.

Glancing into his bedroom, he used his own light to see. Blinking, then confused to why he didn’t see her in the bed.

Walking in by the bedside, no lump… or cover at all. Where did that go?

Trailing back out to the living room, he saw Toby lying in the big hexagon cornered window on something lumpy. Coming closer, he sighed with relief when he found her. Cocooned in the covers while Toby lied behind her back.

Looks like Fey had been looking up at the night sky… did she had another nightmare?

He feels a bit bad for always closing late at midnight. But that’s the normal hours so he could spend waking up in the mornings a bit easier.

Gently lifting the cocoon, manoeuvring so she wouldn’t accidently fell through or freeze by lack of cover. He takes her back to the bedroom. It took only a split moments decision of simply lying in the same bed. In case she woke up from nightmare again.

He should ask Dogamy and Dogaressa to help out with the other bedroom tomorrow.

Better late than never he suppose.


End file.
